


the sandy distance from me to you

by yawawoo



Series: MX: Half-Cooked Ideas [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Minhyuk, Cussing, Kihyun is so done, M/M, Minhyuk has stupid and potentially dangerous plans, Surfer Jooheon, kinda crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/yawawoo
Summary: [cafe barista!Minhyuk x surfer!Jooheon]Minhyuk could vaguely hear Kihyun beside him, demanding in that tone he used when he was suspicious. But Minhyuk couldn’t look away from a certain someone he'd just spotted on the beach.





	the sandy distance from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Please read series description for details! :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Most of the time, Minhyuk's ideas were bad ideas. Most of the time Kihyun was there to stop him from doing anything stupid or dangerous or stupid _and_ dangerous. Sometimes his ideas were brilliant. But the ideas that Kihyun almost always allowed were the less stupid and not dangerous ones. They were even sort of dumb in _innocent_ ways, but Kihyun would never admit out loud that anything that came from the brains of Lee Minhyuk was innocent.

So, when one summer day Minhyuk perked up like a puppy hearing a squeaky toy, eyes trained to a specific spot on the shoreline, Kihyun knew to prepare himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What? What is it?”

Minhyuk could vaguely hear Kihyun beside him, demanding in that tone he used when he was suspicious. But Minhyuk couldn’t look away from a certain someone he'd just spotted on the beach.

His eyes followed a boy in a black wetsuit, someone he'd never seen before, but what really caught Minhyuk's eyes were his thick thighs. And then his waistline. And then his bleach blond hair. And then his smiling face and like, _are those dimples?_

“Who is _that?_ ” Minhyuk asked breathlessly. “Kihyun-ah, _who is that?_ ”

Kihyun appeared beside him, pushing Minhyuk away from the glass of wall of the café and sighing at the grease marks left by Minhyuk’s hands and nose. “Why are you asking?”

Minhyuk whipped his head and threw the shorter boy an incredulous look. “ _Are you serious?_ ”

“Yes, I am,” Kihyun gave him narrowed eyes, chin raised and haughty.

“Oh! Oh, he’s talking to Hoseok-hyung! I can go out there and ask him and maybe also tell him that you—”

Minhyuk grinned in victory when Kihyun grabbed the back of his neck, hissing, "Fucking  _fine._ His name is Lee Jooheon, Hyunwoo-hyung's junior from school."

 

* * *

 

 

“It's dumb. You're dumb,” Kihyun deadpanned, hands on his hips and shaking his head. When he stopped he brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why waste good ice cream when you can just give it to him instead? Like a normal person?”

“Nah, I think this time my plan deserves a standing ovation. You'll take that back when I get a boyfriend and you remain a bitter single!”

Kihyun’s indignant “EXCUSE ME?!” got half drowned by the shop’s glass door as Minhyuk sprinted and sacrificed his left shoulder to open it, what with his hands being occupied by a cup of mango and vanilla ice cream each. He squared his shoulders, nodded to himself, and squinted at the sun as if asking for support. Minhyuk started to cross the sandy distance that separated him and Lee Jooheon.

Halfway through, Minhyuk picked up his pace, annoyed at himself for forgetting that sand slowed you down a lot. _Is he gonna make it? Are they going to collide on that exact spot in less than ten seconds? Will his plan work?!_

Minhyuk set his eyes forward, trying to look as if he was not looking at his surroundings, focusing on his imaginary costumer and not glancing at Jooheon every half second to make sure that they would run into each other and—

Minhyuk thought that he’d prepared for the collision, had spent sleepless nights planning on how to make it all less painful and more rom-com cliché, but it still _hurt._

 

In his haste and enthusiasm Minhyuk had miscalculated his strength a little bit and sort of threw himself into Jooheon instead of just crashing to him realistically.

And it turned out that in the last seconds before they collide, Jooheon decided to move his surfing board to his left hand, and in his fall the board had flailed and smacked Minhyuk on the head.

The cups of ice cream in his hands went flying to different directions, Jooheon fell on his butt, and Minhyuk was pretty sure he had sand in his mouth and a concussion. The black surfing board was covering his face.

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Minhyuk heard Jooheon screech, and he had to close his eyes against the sun when the wooden object covering his face was hastily removed.

When Minhyuk squinted open an eye, there was Jooheon's worried face in his field of vision, and through the dull throb in his head he managed a smile.

Jooheon's eyes were super wide. His irises were really cute. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Hyung! Hyunwoo-hyung! Help!”

“I'm okay, Jooheon-ah,” Minhyuk said, because having him this close definitely lessened his pain. Everything went black after that, though.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunghyukheon) | [curious 😻](https://curiouscat.me/hyunghyukheon)


End file.
